NO MORE SORROW
by OoOo midori-chan oOoO
Summary: Con tan solo 19 años y a mitad de su carrera universitaria  en un principio , ichigo se afronta a la perdida de un ser querido, una rukia hecha trisas  amocionalmente  y a una guerra que amenaza con arrazar la poca cordura que le queda. ICHIRUKI
1. Malestares y noticias nuevas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen lo único que es mío es esta historia. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas. **

**Una cosa más, si ven este fic en otra pagina les pido me avisen, esta historia a salido de mi cabeza y no quiero ver a falsos autores promoviéndola como propia.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado. Sin más, les dejo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**NO MORE SORROW**

**BY**

*****MIDORI_CHAN*****

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: "MALESTARES Y NOTICIAS NUEVAS"**

Se levanto presurosa de la cama y con la rapidez que le permitían sus piernas humanas se dirigió al baño. Desde hace tres días las nauseas le revolvían el estomago. No era la primera vez que se enfermaba estando entre los vivos con su cuerpo falso, pero si era la primera que le afectaba tanto hasta el punto de bajarle los ánimos por los suelos.

Se quedo sentada unos minutos con los brazos alrededor de la taza del escusado, su rostro era pálido y lucia cansado. Sus parpados amenazaban con cerrarse pero justo en ese momento unos suaves golpes en la puerta la trajeron a la realidad.

-¿Rukia estas bien?- del otro lado de la puerta Ichigo le llamaba preocupado.

-idiota, que pregunta es esa - respondió mordaz pero con voz temblorosa - que acaso no vez que… - no termino de insultarlo cuando las nauseas regresaron y devolvió lo poco que tenía en el estomago.

Estuvo a punto de devolverle el insulto cuando la escucho vomitar. Abrió la puerta de una patada y presuroso se coloco detrás de ella sosteniéndola con una mano y pasando la otra por su espalda. Cansada, se dejo cargar por Ichigo que la llevo hasta la habitación del pequeño departamento que compartían desde que se mudaron a la universidad. Ichigo la sentía respirar pesadamente contra su torso desnudo, su piel al tacto con la suya era fría y eso ya comenzaba a preocuparlo más.

Con delicadeza la recostó sobre la cama y la acobijó con las sabanas azules que habían utilizado para dormir la noche anterior. Con cuidado de no moverla, se sentó a su lado y la miró compasivo mientras su mano vagaba por su ahora largo cabello azabache. Echa un ovillo, sonrió ante el gesto protector que le daba su pareja.

-nada mas puedas pararte iremos al médico – sentenció.

**Una semana después**

Ichigo caminaba por los largos pasillos de la facultad de medicina con documentos en la mano y sonrisa en boca, sus compañeros que se lo habían topado esa mañana lo miraban extrañados puesto que no era usual en él.

-hey, Kurosaki- lo saludo Ishida que estudiaba medicina con él en esa universidad en Tokio- ¿se puede saber que te ha pasado para que te pasees con esa cara de tonto?- le sonrió suspicaz.

-cállate Ishida- lo miro mal provocándole una carcajada a su compañero. Ishida se acerco a él y conservando su sonrisa palmeó el hombro del chico a su lado.

-felicidades Ichigo, ya me enteré que vas a hacer papá.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 1.**

* * *

_**NOTAS:**_ Si, lo sé, ¿muy corto verdad? Pero no me maten, ya tengo listo el capitulo dos solo estoy arreglándole ciertos detallitos. Lo bueno se acerca, no se preocupen ^^.


	2. El comienzo de nuestro sufrir

**Los personajes no me pertenecen lo único que es mío es esta historia. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas. **

**Una cosa más, si ven este fic en otra pagina les pido me avisen, esta historia ha salido de mi cabeza y no quiero ver a falsos autores promoviéndola como propia.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado. Sin más, les dejo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**NO MORE SORROW**

**BY**

*****MIDORI_CHAN*****

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**CAPÍTULO 2: "EL COMIENZO DE NUESTRO SUFRIR".**

**Karakura, unos días después.**

Era de noche, las nubes grises anunciaban la tormenta que se aproximaba. En la casa Kurosaki, el joven matrimonio se encontraba acostado sobre la cama, abrazados, durmiendo. Al menos eso era lo que Ichigo trataba de hacer.

-¿crees que llueva?- pregunto mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-sí, es probable. Hay nubes negras. – Adormilado le contestó.- Ya duérmete Rukia.

Dos minutos después.

-¿recuerdas cuando le dimos la noticia a tu papá?- preguntó risueña la chica mientras comenzaba a hacer círculos en el pecho de su marido.

-ya duérmete – cansado se tapó la cara con las sabanas.

-¿lo recuerdas?-insistió, pereciera que no entendía lo que cansadamente Ichigo le repetía.

-Rukia, ya duérmete- la miro fastidiado- por favor…

-¿lo recuerdas?- insistió una vez más moviendo su debo con más rapidez, ignorandolo por completo.

Ichigo la miró mal. Mejor contar hasta diez en vez de gritarle una tontería y que lo manden a dormir al sofá. Luego su padre se burlaría y Rukia… y Rukia, embarazada o no seguía teniendo mal carácter.

-si, como olvidarlo, mi viejo es tan excéntrico- suspiro cansado. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, Rukia continuó.

-me abrazó, me giró y luego corrió hacia el poster de tu mamá para darle la noticia –su dedo índice estaba sobre los labios, a esas alturas ya estaba sentada sobre la cama.

-lo recuerdo-sentándose también la miró- gritó algo como "¡Masaki nuestro hijo ya es un hombre, tendremos un mini-Ichigo o una mini-Rukia con el ceño fruncido!"- lo imitó haciendo la voz cantarina de su padre.

-pero no lo dejaste terminar porque lo pateaste - lo miró divertida.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas limpias. La verdad, era que a todos les emocionaba la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia.

Suspiró, todavía tenía sueño. Se acomodó una vez más para dormir cuando el chillido de Rukia lo sobresaltó.

-¡Ichigo, mi vientre se está moviendo, es el bebé!- emocionada lo zarandeó.

-no seas tonta Rukia, le falta mucho para que el bebé se mueva dentro tuyo.- mirándole con incertidumbre obvió lo lógico.

-te lo juro, mira, toca aquí –agarrando la mano del chico, lo jala para que toque su vientre. Y en efecto, su vientre se estaba moviendo, asombrado la miró.

-no lo puedo creer, es increib….- pero se calló de inmediato cuando el vientre de la muchacha volvió a moverse seguido de un fuerte ruido que ambos identificaron como un gas. Con los ojos muy abiertos, no dejaba de verla.

-cállate idiota, si dices algo te juro que te golpeo –roja por la vergüenza lo amenazó.

Sin embargo, Ichigo no tardó en reírse en su cara mientras la señalaba y ella, ofendida, le pegó con la almohada directo en la cara.

Veinte minutos después.

Más tranquilos, nuevamente se encontraban acostados en su cama. El silencio hacía suponer que el otro estaba dormido. Ambos, con los ojos cerrados, se dejaban arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo, quien entre sueños les hacía pensar en su ahora agitada vida.

Desde que se enteró del embarazo de Rukia, Ichigo no podía quitar esa sonrisa tonta que se le formaba en los labios cada vez que lo felicitaban por su cercana paternidad, era cierto que no fue un embarazo planeado, que llegaba a la mitad de su carrera universitaria y que ellos como sus progenitores no eran muy comunes –concebido por un alma pura que era shinigami en un cuerpo falso y un humano convertido en shinigami- pero eso no quitaba el hecho de desear tenerlo entre sus brazos, ya después se las arreglarían juntos, como siempre lo habían hecho.

Por otra lado, Rukia se sentía fatigada todo el día, con nauseas o mareos y con un cansancio terrible que la hacía dormir la mayor parte del día. Era cierto que le habían dicho las complicaciones que llevaría su embarazo pero nunca imagino el sentirse de esa manera. Una cosa es que te digan y otra muy distinta el sentirlo en carne propia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿entonces el bebe nacerá en el mundo real?- pregunto Retsu Unohana.

-sí, creemos que será lo más conveniente puesto que Ichigo es nuevamente responsable de proteger Karakura y… -hizo una pausa y volteo a ver ligeramente a Ichigo– me encantaría que mi bebé se maravillara del mundo humano tal y como lo hice yo –concluyo con una sonrisa tomando una de las manos del muchacho y entrelazando sus dedos.

- en ese caso tienen que tener en cuenta lo siguiente: ya que se quedaran en el mundo humano el bebé nacerá siendo uno, en determinado caso decidieran lo contrario y él naciera aquí en el mundo espiritual, nacería siendo un alma pura. Rukia, no podrás moverte de un lugar a otro ya que tu estadía en un solo lugar decidirá la esencia del alma del bebé. Otra cosa, no podrás convertirte en shinigami hasta después del parto.

Después de un corto silencio continuó.

-En este primer período no sentirás demasiados cambios externos, pero si internos. Los primeros cambios hormonales te causarán sensación de fatiga, mucho sueño. Esto es debido a que el bebé absorberá parte de tu poder espiritual para ayudar a su crecimiento. Debido que hay pocos casos documentados como el tuyo y que en el primer trimestre de gestación las probabilidades de un **aborto** natural son mucho más altas que en las otras etapas del embarazo, te mantendremos bajo supervisión médica.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin flash back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sus parpados insistentemente se cerraban anunciándole su cansancio pero de igual manera su vejiga le pedía ir con urgencia al baño. No aguantando las ganas se paró de la cama pero al instante los brazos de Ichigo se lo impidieron. Entre sueños gruño algo parecido a un "¿Dónde vas?" que provoco que Rukia rodara lo ojos. Desde que se entero de su embarazo, Ichigo se había vuelto muy sobreprotector con ella.

- no seas paranoico Ichigo – le contesto. Se inclino sobre la cama y le beso la frente. – necesito ir al baño, no tardo.

Tenían un par de semanas que se habían mudado a Karakura, en la casa donde lo conoció aquella noche donde el bastardo de 15 años, su ahora esposo de 19 la pateó. Después del rescate de Orihime Inoue y una batalla en la sociedad de almas donde casi pierde la vida, se sinceraron iniciando una relación que se extendió a más de un par de citas. Poco después, Ichigo tuvo que patear unos cuantos traseros y pedir unas cuantas disculpas (a regañadientes, claro está) pues fueron descubiertos por el capitán Kuchiki Byakuya y después por todo el clan. Lógicamente fueron obligados a formalizar su compromiso casándose en la sociedad de almas. Bajo un permiso especial se mudaron a Tokio donde ambos ejercían como shinigami mientras Ichigo estudiaba para medico. Estaba a la mitad de su carrera, y, para suerte de ellos, al final del semestre cuando se enteraron de la llegada de su bebe decidiendo así darse de baja temporal y mudarse para una mayor comodidad a la casa del muchacho, en Karakura, donde toda la familia, incluyendo amigos los esperaban.

Se estaba lavando las manos cuando sintió una punzada en su bajo vientre, no era la primera vez pero ella se lo atribuía a que no era un embarazo normal. Apago las luces del baño pero no llego a dar ni tres pasos pues un agudo dolor la hizo caer. De rodillas en el suelo, vio con horror que el piso se llenaba de sangre, su sangre.

-¡Ichigo!- gritó aterrada mientras el llanto le tapaba la boca y las lagrimas la vista.

Desde la cama, Ichigo la escuchó llamarlo a gritos, asustado se levantó de un brinco y corrió al baño. Ahí la encontró sentada de rodillas en el suelo y con las manos temblorosas cubiertas de sangre.

-¡Rukia!

**FIN CAPITULO ****2.**


	3. Ataque sorpresivo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen lo único que es mío es esta historia. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas. **

**Una cosa más, si ven este fic en otra pagina les pido me avisen, esta historia ha salido de mi cabeza y no quiero ver a falsos autores promoviéndola como propia.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado. Sin más, les dejo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**NO MORE SORROW**

**BY**

*****MIDORI_CHAN*****

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: "ATAQUE SORPRESIVO"**

* * *

Alzó su aterrada vista hasta toparse con los ojos miel de Ichigo. Se sintió débil, su visión comenzaba a nublarse.

La vio sentada en el suelo, con la mirada fija en sus temblorosas manos cubiertas de sangre. Su garganta se seco y por un segundo se paralizo, la miraba aterrorizado hasta que ella lo miró con la mirada plagada de lagrimas, preocupado la vio palidecer y caer al suelo.

-¡Rukia! –la llamo con desesperación, corrió hacia ella y trató de reanimarla pero no respondía. A gritos llamo a su padre mientras con prisa y cuidado la levantaba del suelo, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio de donde provenía la sangre.

Isshin Kurosaki subió con prisa hacia la habitación al escuchar los gritos de su hijo, su sorpresa fue tal que casi cae sentado del susto al ver a su tercera hija bañada en rojo, pero su profesionalismo y su experiencia como médico lo obligaron a mantenerse sereno.

Detrás suyo, las gemelas entraron a la habitación alarmadas por el escándalo. Ambas ahogaron un grito al ver lo que sucedía.

_**Sociedad de almas, 2:15**__** am**_

Sentados en una pequeña sala estaban con semblante serio todos los tenientes, seguramente era por la inesperada junta que en esos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo con todos los capitanes y a esas horas fuera de lo acostumbrado.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando…? – preguntó a la nada Matsumoto que miraba hacia la ventana tratando de escapar del silencio incomodo y de la tención que en esos momentos envolvía la sala. Su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su zanpakuto, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

_**Karakura, 2:**__**30 am**_

Los vecinos que curiosos salieron de sus casas estaban amontonados a las afueras de la clínica Kurosaki para ver lo que sucedía. En una camilla y guiada por los paramédicos, Rukia era subida a la ambulancia que la transportaría a un hospital mas equipado. A su lado, Ichigo apresaba entre sus manos la pequeña de ella.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Yuzu junto a su padre y hermana veían alejarse al vehículo con gran rapidez.

-ichi-nii… Rukia-chan… por favor, que no les pase nada -susurró Karin, un extraño presentimiento inundaba su pecho.

Mientras a bordo de la ambulancia, los paramédicos alrededor de Rukia hacían todo lo posible por detener la hemorragia y estabilizarla. Desde que la había encontrado en el pasillo del baño, ella salía y entraba en la inconsciencia. Sus ojos purpura llenos de lagrimas le decían que ella también rogaba por la vida de su bebé.

_**Sociedad de almas, **__**2:35 am.**_

Las mariposas infernales entraron sin aviso a la junta de los capitanes alertándolos por el urgente mensaje que les llevaban: el Seireitei estaba siendo atacada.

-ya ha comenzado, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer – imponente el capitán Yamamoto dio por finalizada la junta.

A gran velocidad, tanto capitanes como tenientes se dividieron para detener el caos. No solamente los shinigamis eran atacados sino también la población en Rukongai.

Hitsugaya Toshiro miraba preocupado a su teniente mientras presurosos se dirigían a su división, desde hace varios días ella no se comportaba como de costumbre.

-Matsumoto…

-estoy bien taichou- sabiendo lo que le preguntaría se anticipó – no me sucede nada.- su seria mirada lo taladró, confiaba en ella pero también la conocía como a él mismo. Ella estaba mintiendo.

Una gran explosión proveniente de la Duodécima División robo por completo su atención, dando media vuelta y saltando sobre los tejados llegaron hacia aquel lugar, decidieron separarse. Sus pisadas resonaban con eco por el lugar, las llamas comenzaban a consumir todo a su alrededor, ambos tenían que andar con cuidado.

Doblando en una esquina, Matsumoto detuvo abruptamente su andar, la cortina de humo no le permitía ver con claridad al sujeto que estaba parado a unos metros de ella.

- Rangiku-chan…- la llamó. Sus ojos se abrieron al escucharlo. No era necesario verlo, aquella voz cantarina de varón la llevaba grabada con fuego sobre la piel.

- Tú… -susurró antes de ser atacada por la espalda.

_**Karakura, **__**2:40 am**_

La ambulancia iba a toda velocidad pasando altos y semáforos en rojo, la vida de la joven madre y de su hijo que llevaba dentro de ella corrían gran peligro.

-¿pero qué…?- no pudo terminar de decir el conductor, de la nada un sujeto se había atravesado en medio de la calle hacia el hospital, al la velocidad a la que iban, era seguro que lo arrollarían.

Todo fue demasiado rápido.

El golpe seco sobre la cajuela de la ambulancia los hizo voltearse dando giros sobre el asfalto hasta chocar contra un semáforo. El chofer salió disparado por el parabrisas quedando tendido sobre el asfalto, cubierto de sangre y rasguños por doquier, a su alrededor regado sobre el pavimento se podían apreciar pedazos de metal y vidrios rotos.

Sin rasguños o huesos rotos, aquel sujeto que había causado el accidente caminó a paso lento hacia la parte trasera del vehículo. Retorciendo el fierro derribó a la fuerza las puertas de la ambulancia, dejando ver la sangre regada por las paredes y los cuerpos de los paramédicos en posiciones muy dolorosas que sugerían que, si bien no habían muerto sufrían se serias contusiones y fracturas. Recorrió con la mirada el reducido lugar, ahí no se encontraba su objetivo. Sonrió de medio lado con sorna, ya se lo esperaba.

A unas calles de ahí Inoue corría con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que su pierna derecha llevaba un corte largo y algo profundo, manchando el suelo por donde pisaba con sangre. Estaba segura que si habían ido a buscarla hasta su casa tenían que haber ido también tras el resto del grupo. Su semblante siempre dulce estaba ahora cubierto por infinita preocupación. Algo andaba mal, muy mal. Hace unos minutos antes del ataque había sentido una baja grave del reiatsu de Rukia. No sabía porque pero el reiatsu tanto de la shinigami como el de Ichigo se encontraba cerca de su casa. Mientras corría se preguntaba si la gravedad de Rukia se debía a un ataque sorpresivo como el que ella había sufrido. Todo era raro y confuso. Lo más extraño era no podía sentir la presencia de ningún reiatsu desconocido, ni siquiera cuando fue atacada.

Al mismo tiempo pero en la sociedad de almas, la espada de Hitsugaya había detenido el ataque a su teniente que seguía de pie hipnotizada por lo que sus ojos veían al frente suyo.

El humo pronto se disipó dejando ver lo que tenía en ese estado a la chica. El joven capitán tuvo la misma reacción que la chica rubia. Delante de ellos se encontraba el traidor Ichimaru Gin.

No supo cuando Hitsugaya se abalanzó contra el ex -capitán de la tercera división. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ya? No lo sabía, realmente no sabía nada.

Los vínculos del pasado, que alguna vez intento olvidar ahora la ahogaban en sentimientos que por años había tratado de evadir. Su peso era demasiado grande, demasiado pesado y doloroso, su mente sumergido en confusión mantenía a su cuerpo inmóvil a pesar de que todo a su alrededor se consumía en llamas.

Frente a ella, los dos hombres que habían marcado su vida hace mucho que habían blandido su espada, ahora lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido del metal al chocar. El sentimiento de rencor y rabia era sumamente palpable tanto en el reiatsu como en el ambiente.

Por instinto sujetó el mango se su espada, un momento ¿Cuándo soltó su espada?

-¡Matsumoto!

Los fuertes brazos de su capitán y el grito al llamarla le salvaron de un ataque de la espada de Gin, quien sin borrar su enigmática sonrisa lo miro satisfecho al ver la profunda herida en su brazo producida por su ataque.

Los ojos azules del muchacho la miraron con rudeza, reclamándole una respuesta, que, sin necesidad de palabras entendió a la perfección.

Matsumoto desvió su mirada hacía el brazo sangrante del su capitán y de nuevo hacia sus ojos. Eso fue suficiente para sacarla de su estupor, tragándose esos sentimientos que le entorpecían en batalla.

-yo…

Gin que con cierto recelo observo su intercambio de miradas dirigió un segundo ataque interrumpiéndolos. Con un ágil salto, cada uno se dirigió a diferentes direcciones. Ya con su mente en la batalla, corrió hasta su olvidada zanpakuto que estaba en el suelo. La tomó con sus manos y sin dejar de correr, en un ataque combinado con su capitán, atacó.

Por otra parte, muy al este de ellos, tanto capitán como teniente del sexto escuadrón cruzaban la puerta que los llevaría hasta Karakura.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, fue fácil ubicar el reiatsu que buscaban, que aunque débil, era palpable.

Al llegar, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse. Frente ellos Kurosaki Ichigo peleaba contra un espada, y no cualquier espada:

Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques…

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

**Notas: **mil disculpas por la tardanza, es que no encontraba la inspiración suficiente para escribir este capítulo, he de admitir que me costó un poco de trabajo y que no me convenció al 100%, espero sus comentarios.

**Agradecimientos a: **Tsukito Nakuru, yuuki Kuchiki.

¡Gracias por sus reviews!


End file.
